


Business Trip

by Politzania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Gen, Happily Ever After, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darling, why don’t I drive you to the airport instead of calling a cab? ” Jackie asked, as she adjusted his tie. </p>
<p>“Aw, doll, you don’t haveta do that,” he replied. His childhood accent always crept back in around family and friends. </p>
<p>“It’s no trouble at all.  In fact, it’s selfish, since that means I’ll get a bit more time with you. It seems as if you just got home!”  she sighed.   It was true; he’d only been back for a long weekend.  Enough time to cut the grass, have a cookout and play cards with the neighbors and take the family out to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

“Darling, why don’t I drive you to the airport instead of calling a cab? ” Jackie asked, as she adjusted his tie. 

“Aw, doll, you don’t haveta do that,” he replied. His childhood accent always crept back in around family and friends. 

“It’s no trouble at all. In fact, it’s selfish, since that means I’ll get a bit more time with you. It seems as if you just got home!” she sighed. It was true; he’d only been back for a long weekend. Enough time to cut the grass, have a cookout and play cards with the neighbors and take the family out to the movies. 

“What about the kids?”

“Becca just went down for a nap and Stevie’s playing in the living room. I’m sure Peggy would be happy to pop in for a little bit.” 

“Speaking of ‘pop’ and ‘Peggy’ ... isn’t she due any day now?” He smirked when she mock-slapped his shoulder. 

“She has another three weeks - though I think she’s holding out hopes of giving Steven a birthday surprise. Let me give her a quick call and we can be on our way.” 

Walking into the living room, he saw his son hard at work on a picture. 

“Daddy - look what I drawed!” He held up a paper. “It’s Cap’n ‘Merica!” And indeed it was - a vaguely person-shaped scrawl in red and blue, with what could possibly be a white star in the middle. Not bad for a three-year old. 

“That’s wonderful, kiddo - looks like you’re taking after your uncle!” He swept his son up into his arms, getting a sloppy kiss in return. 

“Do you have to go back to work, Daddy?” His son’s beaming smile faded. 

“Afraid so - take good care of your sister while I’m gone.” He put Stevie back down after another hug, mussing his hair. He peeked in on Becca, brushing a soft kiss across her sleeping forehead. He had packed his suitcase earlier in the day, and his briefcase was right where he’d left it when he arrived home last Thursday. 

Jackie was waiting for him in the car, garage door open and stylish sunglasses perched on her nose. After putting his luggage in the trunk, he slid in next to her and they were on their way. They talked about plans for the summer; there was a family reunion back in Indiana in mid-June and they discussed whether to drive or take the train. Time passed quickly and they were at the terminal practically before he knew it. 

“Come home soon, darling.... and be careful. You know we miss you when you’re gone.” He held his wife tightly for a moment, giving her a kiss that perhaps wasn’t quite proper for a public place, but neither of them cared. He checked in for his flight, and dropped off his suitcase. An odd feeling of dread passed over him as he climbed the stairs into the plane. 

The propellers spun up with a loud roar and a vent above his head blew cold, cold air. He suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going... or what he actually did for a living. Only what he had to do to survive.

\------------------  
“Keep the thermal regulator going - it’s not quite up to the standard temperature range yet.” 

“I’m getting neural activity here - make sure the restraints are in place.” 

“Already did - I remember what happened to Alexie last time. He’s lucky to be alive, much less only walking with a limp.” 

“Wonder where they’re sending the Soldier this time. It’s been awhile since they have needed him.” 

“Not sure I want to know. Looks like his vitals have stabilized. Call next door and let them know he’s almost ready for reconditioning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am a horrible person. Come yell at me over on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poliz-writes%22)


End file.
